Universal Nashville Resort/Grand Opening Timeline (Mason Attractions version)
1991 Universal Studios Tennessee 1992 Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue 1994 Flintstones Musical Revue 1995 Aquazone 1996 Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular A Day in the Park with Barney 1997 Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory T2-3D Battle Across Time Neverland 1998 Backdraft 1999 Universal Studios Hotel CASORTT Universal Studios Tennessee Twister Ride It Out Subway Coaster Big Apple Circus Broadway Woody Woodpecker's Kidzone 2000 CityWalk Nashvile Comedy Central Warehouse Universal Studios Tennessee Chicken Run Sci-Fi City The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Nickelodeon Family Suites by Holiday Inn (Tennessee) 2001 Universal Studios Tennessee Annie: The Musical Men in Black: Alien Attack Hard Rock Hotel Tennessee 2002 Universal Studios Tennessee Coke Soak Fraggle Rock 4D Adventure Journey through the Black Lagoon Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Nickelodeon Blast Zone 2003 Universal Studios Tennessee Universal Monsters Live! Liberty's Kids Live Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast! Universal Metazoa Tennessee Universal's WaterTopia Tennessee CityWalk Nashvile Laugh@Night Universal's Cartoon Resort Tennessee Universal Metazoa Lodge 2004 Universal Studios Tennessee Shrek 4-D Van Helsing: Fortress Dracula Wicked Broom Coaster Sonic Green Hill Zone Woody Woodpecker's 4D Magic The American Chorus Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee My Life as A Teenage Robot Journey Though Cluster Prime Universal Metazoa Tennessee Spyro's Kingdom Fountain of Discovery CityWalk Nashvile Toys 'R' US FUN Wheel Jurassic Lodge 2005 Universal Metazoa Tennessee Spyro the Dragon 4D Universal Metazoa Safari Park Tennessee 2006 Universal Studios Tennesee Far Far Away Universal 360: A Cinesphere Spectacular The Revenge Of The Mummy Fear Factor Live Universal Metazoa Tennesse The Legend of The African Sasquatch Universal Metazoa Splashing Safari Tennesee CityWalk Nashville AMC Theater - Universal Cinema Complex 2007 Universal Studios Tennessee Quahog Enchanted Airways (Reopening) Donkey Live Universal's House of Horrors Once On This Island: Battle Fumes Universal's Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Cartoon Network Central Orange Streak Avatar Airbender Universal Metazoa Tennesse Ice Age Midway Animal Actors on Location The Backyardigans: Mission to Mars CityWalk Nashville Blue Man Group Cartoon Network Hotel & Suites 2008 Universal Studios Tennessee Sesame Street The NBCUniversal Experience WWE Raw at Universal DinoSquad: Mutant Attack! Universal Metazoa Tennesse Dora's Rainforest Curious George’s Jungle Playland CityWalk Nashville CityWalk's Rising Star 2009 Universal Studios Tennessee Springfield USA Universal Metazoa Tennessee Madagascar The Backyardigans Swing-Along T-Rex Rampage! CityWalk Nashville Touchdown Cafe 2010 Universal Studios Tennessee Disaster! Peter's Clam Around Futurama: Worlds of Adventure Cyberchase 4D Universal's Islands Of Adventure Tennessee The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Hogsmeade Regular Show Coaster Universal Metazoa Tennessee Flying Toucans & Macaws The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury Dora's Big River Adventure Sid’s Kids Corner CityWalk Nashville The Beatles Story 2011 Universal Studios Tennessee DC Nation Looney Tunes Central Space Fantasy: The Ride Fear Factor Live (Update) Bart's Skatepark Spin Universal's Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Winx Club Fairy Spark Magic Winx Planet Universal Metazoa Tennesee Open Season: Wild Rapid Run! Sandy's Rocket Coaster 2012 Universal Studios Tennessee Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit Universal's Superstar Parade Universal's Cinematic Spectacular Battlestar Galactica Green Lantern: The Unlimited Mission Universal Metazoa Tennesee King Julien's Beach Party-Go-Round! Happy Feet Tappin' in Stage The Backyardigans Pirate Treasure Dora & Diego's 3-D Adventure The Crocodile Hunter: Steve Irwin's Tribute Thylacine 2013 Universal Studios Tennessee Despicable Me: Gru's Neighborhood Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee The Amazing World of Gumball 4D Cartoon Network Super Sports Universal Metazoa Tennesee Bubbletucky: A Bubble Guppies Universe Sesame Safari Journey to Madagascar Panda Kingdom Quetzalcoatl Universal's Cabana Bay Beach Resort Tennessee 2014 Universal Studios Tennessee Super Silly Fun Land Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase Transformers: Battle for the Allspark Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl Stu's Disco Coaster Universal Metazoa Tennesee Skylanders: Kaos Revenge SpongeBob's Great Jellyfish Rescue Rock Bottom Plunge CityWalk Tennesse Antojitos Authentic Mexican Food Hollywood Drive-In Mini Golf 2015 Universal Studios Tennessee The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Diagon Alley Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Over the Garden Wall: Play Area Universal Metazoa Tennesee PonyVille Minionimals All Hail King Julien Dance Party PAW Patrol: Pups Save the Day PAW Patrol Playard Raptor Encounter Angry Birds: The 4D Experience Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase Hello Kitty and Friends Ferris Wheel CityWalk Tennesse NBC Sport Grill & Brew The Cowfish Hot Dog Hall of Fame Vivo Italian Kitchen 2016 Universal Studios Tennessee Ryan's Big Coaster Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Powerpuff Triple Tower Universal Metazoa Tennesee Inkoplious Equestrian Rescue The Land Before Time Midway! 2017 Universal Studios Tennessee Shrek's Merry Fairy Tale Journey Minions: Road to VillainCon The Walking Dead Terror Maze Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride Fear Factor Live Justice League: Battle for Metropolis Suicide Squad: Sucker for Pain Teen Titans GO!: Rise of Slade Titan's Tower Drop Robin Flyers Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster Beast Boy's Twrils Starfire Flight Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Nick Jr. Ballocity The Load House Loud Chase My Life as A Teenage Robot Journey Though Cluster Prime The Amazing Ride of Gumball Universal Metazoa Tennesee Skull Island Rio: A Bird's Journey The Flying Dinosaur CityWalk Tennesse The Toothsome Chocolate Emporium & Savory Feast Kitchen Loews Sapphire Falls Resort Tennessee 2018 Universal Studios Tennessee SuperMarioLogan World! Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon Fast and Furious: Supercharged Justice League: The First Battle The Lego Batman Ride Wonder Woman 5D: Amazon War The CW Superheroes: Bonds Across Time Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Invader Zim: The Ride Steven Universe: Gem Coaster Ben 10: 5D Hero Time Universal Metazoa Tennesee Bird Island Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest Journey To SeaQuestria Kong Coaster The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round Universal's Volcano Bay Nashville CityWalk Tennesse Nickelodeon SlimeTime Cafe Nickelodeon Store Nickelodeon Slime Wheel 2019 Universal Studios Tennessee Super Nintendo World 24: Underground Escape Universal’s Islands Of Adventure Tennessee Harry Potter And The Forbidden Forest Universal Metazoa Tennesee Berk Category:Tennessee